


my hero

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Bed, Entomophobia, Entomophobic Lee Taemin, Established Relationship, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: "I cannot believe this is happening; this is fan fiction level stuff."Jongin rolls his eyes as he reads the instructions to put his new bed together. "Stop reading fan fiction Chanyeol, it's weird, are you going to help me or not?""You and Taemin broke your bed? What the hell were you guys even doing? What position? How hard were you guys going, oh my god."--Half inspired by IncorrectTK and my own dumbass self,,, or the one where Taemin breaks Jongin's bed bc there's a moth





	my hero

"I cannot believe this is happening; this is fan fiction level stuff."

Jongin rolls his eyes as he reads the instructions to put his new bed together. "Stop reading fan fiction Chanyeol, it's weird, are you going to help me or not?"

"You and Taemin broke your bed? What the hell were you guys even doing? What position? How hard were you guys going, oh my god."

Jongin groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. "We weren't fucking, Chanyeol."

"Then what the hell were you two doing?"

Jongin stares at the broken slats leant against the far wall and could have sworn he felt himself be yanked back to the night before.

* * *

Taemin's curled up on his side, reading over one of his English textbooks. Jongin sits at his desk, chewing on some ramen as he checks his phone. It's a quiet night, just some cramming for SuperM schedules when Jongin hears Taemin's book hit the floor. He's halfway through turning around when Taemin screams, bedsprings squeaking under new weight.

Jongin spins around, eyebrows raised at Taemin stood on the pillows, holding a pillow out like a shield.

"Taem?"

"There's a moth, there's a moth, there's a fucking moth."

Jongin tries not to laugh, has to force his lips to not curl upwards; it's hard. He shouldn't laugh at Taemin's phobia, but it's so endearing, how small he gets, how he runs to hide. 

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, I lost sight of it, get it, find it,  _ get _ it, Nini." 

"I'm looking, I'm looking, I don't see it." 

"Get over here!"

Jongin stumbles over, catching his foot on the rug as he hurries over. His eyes dart around the room, desperately trying to catch sight of the offending insect but failing.

Taemin suddenly ducks, screeching and waving the pillow, whining. "Nini, it came for my face."

"I don't see it, where is it?"

"It went towards you- FUCK."

Taemin lunges forward, ducking and landing on the mattress, hands covering his head with a whine. There's a loud crack and Jongin's mouth drops open as Taemin sags into the mattress, looking shocked. "Did you just break my bed-"

"-Get the damn thing!"

Jongin curses and stumbles backwards, looking above his head. He finally spots the insect on the wall, perched by the window, wings flexing. It's pretty big and makes Jongin's skin crawl but he has no choice than to deal with it - Taemin isn't going to walk past the window to the door to get someone else to deal with it and Jongin doesn't trust him not to break something else.

Carefully, slowly, Jongin picks up a shoe and tiptoes towards it. Jongin holds his breath as he lifts the shoe, throwing it at the wall. 

When it falls to the ground, Jongin sighs softly in relief to see a smear on the wall where it had been, relaxing. "Okay, it's dead."

Taemin lets out a shaky breath, laughing shakily and Jongin turns to him, letting Taemin wrap his arms around him. "My hero."

Jongin holds him for a moment, rubbing his hand up and down Taemin's spine with a weak smile before he leans back. "Okay, what the hell did you do to my bed?"

"I have no idea-"

"-Get under there and check."

Taemin scoffs and rolls his eyes but struggles off the sagging mattress to drop to his knees. He works himself under the bed, with a lot of unnecessary grunting that makes Jongin shiver before he whistles.

"Okay, I may have broken... four slats under here."

"You fucking  _ what _ ?"

"I WAS IN DANGER."

"Oh my god, you're buying a new bed. Right now."

"Nini-"

"-You broke it."

"Fine."

They collapse on the bed together, Jongin's eyes widening as he dips lower than he expected, groaning. "Jesus Christ."

"Thank you for saving me from the moth." Taemin pouts softly, eyes wide as he watches Jongin.

"Ugh, it's nothing. But I'm serious; new bed, next day delivery."

Taemin laughs and nods, rolling over to press down on top of Jongin, resting there to kiss him. Jongin kisses back, relaxing and melting into the kiss when another crack makes them both jump.

Taemin pulls back sheepishly as they sink a little more. Jongin rolls his eyes.

* * *

Jongin sighs and rubs his temple. "Yeah, Chanyeol, we were doing doggy style."  
  
"That's hot."  
  
"Shut up and help me."  



End file.
